


Redemption

by IvaliceForever



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to know you, M/M, Myotismon Reformed, Post-Canon, Season 03 Non-Existent in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Myotismon wanted to understand friendship and love, who better than the Digimon who gave up his very being for others? Can the answer truly change him?





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back and I am finally brave enough to share it. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story takes place a bit after 02 and ignores the existence of Tri. If this bothers you then the story is likely not for you. This is essentially a Myotismon redemption story and Wizardmon revival story with some admittedly shonen-ai/yaoi undertones at the very end of it between Beelzemon and Wizardmon. It can however, I think be read as strong friendship.
> 
> This story is NOT at all connected to ‘Repairing a Fractured Digimon’.

If anyone had told him that his undoing would come at the hands of a scrawny mage Digimon who wore way too much clothing , they would have met their end at his hands. Myotismon did not believe for an instant that Wizardmon was capable of doing much harm to himself, let alone any of his minions. 

The mage was barely four feet high for one thing and was notoriously awkward in crowds, not that Myotismon could resent him for that one. Most mage types were shy creatures it seemed.

Wizardmon was clearly not loyal to him personally, but he did all tasks he was given and only needed correctional measures once per mistake to shape up. Gatomon on the other hand had no real issues dealing with him other than complaining about his mannerisms and quirks. Still, as he recalled the Champion level weakling it occurred to him that part of his downfall had indeed been because he underestimated such emotions as love and friendship. Wizardmon’s sacrifice had fueled Gatomon’s digivolution to Angewomon. 

Perhaps…these ‘silly’ emotions weren’t as worthless as he first presumed. While Evil had been his calling that lifetime, he was less certain now as he looked down at the egg that had yet to hatch in all of Primary Village. Myotismon knew that any multitude of baby forms could be held within, but that they would undoubtedly lead to the data he had painstakingly pulled back to the Digital World for that foolish Gennai to repair.

_“I don’t know what will happen if I try to reconfigure him with this much damage. Why do you want me to try repairing a Digimon that you killed?”_

It was stilla question he couldn’t answer. After reconfiguring himself and digivolving up to his initial form, he couldn’t even bring himself to try causing nearly as much havoc as those days years ago or even more recently as MaloMyotismon. It was as if his data had been overwritten slightly. So instead he had gone to the Human World, forcibly gathered all of that meddling mage’s data and brought it to where it could be reborn. Thus the reason he was sitting here waiting for a Digiegg to hurry up and hatch.

When the egg finally hatched, Myotismon was not overly impressed with what had come out. It wasn’t a Digimon he personally had much knowledge of that went by the name of Conomon. The small Baby level was terrified of him at first and rightly so, he could see recognition in those tiny eyes. Yet…there was no hatred with the fear. It was perplexing that a creature that feared him did not also abhor him, particular after the grizzly death he had bequeathed upon him before forcibly returning his existence.

Over the course of the month, Cocomon grew braver and would sit barely a foot away from the Ultimate. Another month and Cocomon digivolved into Chocomon and gained the ability to speak but rarely did so. Chocomon was shy and if put on the spot would cower behind Elecmon. Chocomon was almost hilariously weak, but he did have one attack that drove Myotismon up the wall. If he spooked the little three horned blob, it would unleash acidic bubbles that ate right through his wardrobe. In the three months since Chocomon arrived, he had been through twenty changes of wardrobe.

“You’re far too forgiving and far too timid.” Myotismon decreed one day, preparing to leave his unwilling companion to his own devices. It was clear that he would not learn about ‘love’ nor ‘friendship’ from the smaller being and he was growing tired of replacing his cape and being forced to endure constant daylight to watch over the creature.

“Then why?”

The question took the vampiric Digimon aback. It was the same question that Gennai had asked of the Virus type nearly a year ago, when he first forced Wizardmon’s data back into the servers of the Digital World. Even now…did he know the answer or was he just too ashamed to admit he wanted help understanding and had chosen the mage to be his assistant?

“I have no reason to justify myself to a weak little blob.”

Myotismon didn’t stay gone for very long, only a few hours. When he came back, Chocomon had digivolved into a rabbit-like creature named Lopmon. Lopmon looked almost…lonely and sad. It confounded Myotismon to no end. There were plenty of other lower level Digimon that could have played with him or sat with him yet none seemed to want to approach the rabbit and he wondered why. Was it because it had deigned to sit so close, even associate with Myotismon?

“Are you really that inept at making friends that you’d rather be lonely and miss the likes of me than interact with the other wretches in this village?”

“I’m not good at making friends. I’ve only ever had Gatomon and then the humans really acknowledge me.” Lopmon answered softly, barely above a whisper as he wrapped his long ears around his small body to shield himself from a chilly gust of wind. It wouldn’t do him any good to explain he had never been a Lopmon before that he knew of or that the reason the other Digimon avoided him was the grizzly scar on his chest that he kept carefully hidden.

Neither Myotismon nor Lopmon said another word for several hours and if Myotismon removed his cape and draped it over the smaller Digimon when the temperature dropped neither paid it much mind. Nor when Lopmon whimpered in a sharp pain and clambered into the Ultimate’s lap. That night was quickly brushed off by Myotismon as a fluke due to the weather, not Lopmon trying to be ‘friendly’. It did however change a few things in how he interacted with the frail rabbit Digimon.

Myotismon started to pay actual attention to the Rookie. If Lopmon hid his chest from view when other Digimon came near, he watched how they would try to move his ears only to fail. If they got too pushy he found himself snarling at them, instantly sending them away in terror. Lopmon no longer feared him, just the idea of him leaving again. It was as if his presence was some sort of constant that the smaller Digimon needed to feel calm. 

After another year, a familiar face appeared and he nearly fled in terror at the sight of the winged beauty that had brought about his destruction. Angewomon had appeared in Primary Village and it had lit Lopmon up like a Christmas Tree. While still quiet, the Rookie was a bit more open. Myotismon didn’t notice that his withdrawal was dampening the effects. Myotismon decided after one week of her presence that he had best leave Lopmon to his own life and find his answers elsewhere. The idea of leaving his near constant companion of one year and seven months disconcerted him but it was clear the rabbit now had a more preferable companion.

Not even a day later the angel Digimon had hunted him down, fury evident in her very posture. Oddly enough, fear felt vile when you were the one suffering it’s throes.

“Go back.”

“I have no more business with your mage in rabbit’s clothing. I have been in that infernal village long enough.” Myotismon replied, unsure why he felt uneasy after only a day away from the one Digimon that hadn’t run in terror of him in ages. Cocomon had been frightened but never ran away from him. Chocomon had spoken to him when he tried to leave the first time and remembered the conflict the small thing had at that time. Lopmon…had confided in him, sat on his lap, shared food with him…was THAT friendship? Their silent agreement to stick together or was that just survival instincts?

“Lopmon is ill, Myotismon. The moment you left File Island, he collapsed. Lopmon can never be too far from you. You ensured that without meaning to. If you do not return…your bringing him back will have been for nothing. So I ask you, if not to make amends and try being friends, why salvage Wizardmon? You forced it upon him and then you abandoned him without ever asking yourself why you did it or asking him why he stayed.”

Angewomon’s words struck him as if her Celestial Arrow had once again pierced his heart. The Rookie had taken ill simply because he had left for a single day to wander his old stomping grounds? There it was again as well, that infuriating question as to why he forced new life on a Digimon who had been content in death! Wait…why had the smaller Digimon remained at his side? Wizardmon had fought to remain dead and yet when forced to his new life…he stayed even though he couldn’t possibly wish to.

“By all rights he should want nothing to do with me. What do you mean he cannot be too far from me?”

“Wizardmon is bound to you by his death because part of your data keeps him bound by wounds previously dealt. Have you truly never seen the reminder of what you nearly did to Kari and myself? The scars that have marred him the closer to his death stage he gets. Despite the permanent damage you have done to him, he continues to refuse letting me heal him. It would behoove you to return and hear what he has to say to you.” Angewomon replied, tone gentle but firm. The woman would not hesitate to drag him there if he refused he was certain. With a scowl he obeyed, disappearing into a flurry of bats and returned to File Island to find his now wayward rabbit.

It took him only a few hours to find him at Gennai’s underwater house. It was a very weak Lopmon that greeted him in the bed of stark white sheets, a now angry nearly opened scar took the expanse of his smaller chest and nearly extended to the rest of his small body. It was as if the scar had assumed its full scale despite the frail rabbit’s size. Gennai busy trying to extract what looked like corrupt data from the confines of the tissue, did not even need to look at him to address him.

“So, you’ve come back after all, Myotismon.”

“Did this truly happen… because I was absent? Wouldn’t being far from me be better for his existence?” The Virus type queried, unaccustomed to the dread in his chest as he gazed down at the Rookie level barely functioning on the bed. That wound…_HE_ had inflicted it with intent to kill a child and Gatomon. Wizardmon had gotten in the way. Why?! WHY?!

“They are…my friends and I love them.”

“You gave your life…because you loved them?” Myotismon asked quietly…still running the past time spent with the small rabbit. Friendship was knowing someone had your back and that you had theirs? It was…a foreign concept to the vampire but looking back on his interactions with Cocomon, Chocomon and now Lopmon…had the smaller Digimon been trying to show him what a friend could be like?

“Why…did you bring me back?”

Again…that infernal question that tore into him but this time the Ultimate had an answer as moisture unbidden, gathered in his eyes.

“I wanted to know why you sacrificed everything. I needed to understand friendship and love from a Digimon I knew had felt it. I wanted…someone I thought wouldn’t leave me even if he feared me.”

Lopmon smiled tiredly, understanding directed at the Ultimate. Myotismon had never known the ‘lesser’ emotions and had cast them as weak and unwanted. Knowing that after his final defeat and rebirth, that Myotismon wanted to know these things made the sting of forced recalibration hurt less but the corruption in his core code still hurt when the vampire was gone.

“You wanted someone familiar.” Gennai spoke at last, tone now softer than his curt greeting as he looked up form his work allowing Myotismon to see the corrupt data that was slowly being repaired and replaced.

“I…hadn’t thought about it as I had not known Wizardmon long. My own data feels different. Like I was given this second chance because another caused it…I came back…because it…hurt knowing I was hurting Lopmon without actively trying.”

“That’s because you developed a tentative friendship just by association,” Gennai said with a soft smile that actually relieved Myotismon of some of the tension in his chest, “You see Myotismon, friendship is like love and can create bonds that loyalty cannot override. As for why Lopmon collapsed, a piece of your data is what has been keeping him held together. Wizardmon’s original code is still encrypted and repairing itself. Lopmon…may never digivolve and over time he may even forget his life as Wizardmon.”

“I see. Would…he lose our tentative friendship if that happened?”

“Not necessarily. Lopmon is the form that is accustomed to you, if anything he may latch onto you as the only familiar thing in his life.” The man replied, offering the larger being a cup of tea. Myotismon, to his own surprise took it and sat down on the stool too small for him and took a sip of the beverage as he looked down at the now sleeping form of his first and only friend. This small rabbit made him want to be a better Digimon and it felt…odd. First of all he was a former villainous Digimon…could he really defy his old nature and dedicate himself to protecting this small creature?

Days passed, and Lopmon remained in near critical condition. Myotismon hardly left his side unless Gennai reminded him that he needed to eat. Gennai had even willingly fed the vampire his blood to keep that craving at bay. Even Gatomon had started growing accustomed to the new him and would discuss what sorts of books Wizardmon had a habit of getting lost in or what was the best way to cook different types of food. Given time he felt certain he could consider her a friend one day as well. The only thing that the vampiric Digimon could think about was what he would do if the one friend he had made…disappeared and it was his fault again.

It was raining when Lopmon finally showed signs of waking. It was also the day that changed Myotismon’s life forevermore. A powerful enemy had come searching for the vampire and he had planned to meet them head-on to keep them from Gennai’s home and Lopmon.

“So, this is the great ‘Lord Myotismon’? You’ve been relegated to a confused soul, how pitiful.”

“Say what you will Demon. You will not leave this battlefield victorious.” Myotismon replied to the larger Digimon. It didn’t matter to him that Demon was a Mega level, only that the fight did not reach his friend. No, perhaps charge was a better description of how he now viewed the nearly memoryless Lopmon.

“We shall see. Hammer Knuckle!”

Myotismon quickly brought his arms up to guard against the larger fists of Demon, trying to think of how to survive this battle. If he did allow himself to die…Lopmon at least, would miss him. While he would come back, he liked his present life. A life where he finally knew what friendship and love was. Myotismon was more than certain that he in fact cherished Lopmon.

“Is defending all you can do?”

“Not in the slightest you overgrown bat! Night Raid!” The flurry of familiar bats swarmed at their master’s bidding but were easily cut down. 

“Blazing Ice!”

Demon growled in irritation as the gust of cold air glanced off his back. Myotismon felt his blood run cold and his heart constrict when he saw what had happened. Lopmon was awake and had joined the fray, fury blazing in his eyes as he hovered along the air currents still weary and hurt.

“Lopmon! Leave at once!”

“I won’t! If I leave I’ll never see you again!” The rabbit screamed back, tears freely streaming down his cheeks. 

Demon grinned cruelly and vanished into the shadows, popping up right under the Rookie and catching him in his fist so only the rabbits head peeked out. One slight squeeze and Lopmon screamed in pain.

“To think, it was a pathetic little rabbit that made you soft and changed the ‘Master of Evil’. Maybe if I destroy the little wretch you’ll come to your senses Myotismon.”

Myotismon could hardly contain himself as horror and rage warred within him, calling on him to take up the mantle of darkness once more to prove the interloper wrong and save Lopmon but…if he did so, he would lose Lopmon for VenoMyotismon lost nearly all emotions but the desire for destruction. That wasn’t something he ever wanted to become again now that he knew the gift of friendship. Yet, if he did nothing the rabbit would have to start all over again from an egg.

“Myotismon…d-don’t give…in to anger.”

_Even now you worry more about myself than the fact you could die. LOPMON!_

Intense power shot through his entire body and he could feel something inside him change and a voice echoed inside his core.

_Tell me, Myotismon? Do you wish to save a life instead of end a life?_

_YES._

_Then let thine identity change and form be torn asunder. Digivolve with your desire to protect as your new Core!_

“What…what are you doing Myotismon? Do you not actually care about this little whelp?”

When the light cleared there stood a human-like Digimon clad in black leathers, holding two double-barrel guns with three crimson eyes trained on Demon with a powerful wish to destroy.

“You’ll release Lopmon or be rendered ashes when I am through with you.”

“You do not frighten me. So what if we’re now on equal footing? You are still soft and week!” Demon replied angrily, hurling Lopmon aside and charging into the shadows in an attempt to strike from below. A melodic voice rang out in warning.

“Beelzemon! Watch out!”

Beelzemon quickly blocked Demon’s attack, aware of himself once more. A glance at the two new arrivals told him Lopmon was safe. Now, he could cut loose and end this farce.

“I pity you Demon. You’re barely any different than me when I lost myself. Perhaps you’ll be reborn to a better existence. Grizzly Shot!”

In a flurry of burning bats shot from his rifles, Demon disappeared and the Demon Lord Digimon ran over to the angels with only Lopmon’s health on his mind.

“How…how bad is he hurt Angemon?”

“Aside from a concussion I believe that Lopmon will recover just fine. I’m impressed that you combined attacks from two of your different stages.” Angemon answered.

“What can I say? In my mind I am still Myotismon, so ‘Grizzly’ came easily and my bats still seem to like me. Do you think…Lopmon will be distressed that his one constant has now changed forms?” Beelzemon asked, rubbing the back of his blond hair with one hand while Lopmon remained cradled in his other arm.

“I think that as long as you stay with him, all shall be fine.”

Two days later, Lopmon woke up confused about many things but his eyes lit up when he saw Beelzemon.

“Myotismon?”

“Last time you saw me, I was. I’m Beelzemon now.” Beelzemon pointed out as he hugged the smaller Digimon to his chest. This little Digimon had come into his life at a time he had lost sight of what his purpose truly was. Beelzemon, though one of the Demon Lords would not have done what Myotismon had done. Harming those weaker than himself was out of his nature.

“Beelzemon…if I weren’t cute and cuddly…would you still let me hug you like this?”

Beelzemon chuckled, emotions no longer in turmoil. That was a pretty big hint that the Digimon in his arms was nearly ready to digivolve. Would Wizardmon still want to be affectionate? The biker personally had no idea what the mage was like save his memories as Myotismon and was unsure if Wizardmon had any lingering fear of him. There was still the possibility that Wizardmon’s personal memory was empty. Lopmon was shying away and hiding in his ears, trying to hold in any crybaby tendencies the species had.

“If you still wanted to, yes. Just don’t force it and know that I won’t either okay?”

“Okay!”

One week later, Beelzemon awoke to find a familiar head of dirty-blond hair against his shoulder. It was strange seeing Wizardmon through his true eyes. Wizardmon was indeed small, practically a child compared to him in stature and he was indeed fairly thin from what he could tell under the baggy suit. Those layers he had scorned as Myotismon, for Beelzemon they were pleasant and a nice contrast to his own attire that clung closer to his form.

“At the risk of offending you: please think quieter.”

“I’m sorry, are my thoughts making you fluster ‘Little Mage’?” Beelzemon said with a smirk, laughing when Wizardmon shoved his hat at his face. This was a side of the smaller Digimon that was all Beelzemon’s to discover and he found, he was more than happy to make those discoveries.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes: I am aware Beelzemon is an Ultimate. Please don't waste a comment on this. I did it because 1. This is MY story and I wanted Myotismon to become Beelzemon.


End file.
